


High

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Comforting Derek Hale, Drabble, Injured Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Drabble for the wordshorrible, high, cry.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	High

“You’re saying, if I was in a horrible accident, you wouldn’t even cry?” Stiles said, slapping his hand weakly on Derek’s chest from his place on the cramped hospital bed. 

“If it wasn’t supernatural, it was probably your fault,” Derek shrugged, placing a gentle kiss to Stiles’ bandaged head. 

“I can’t believe-- can you believe this, Ma?” Stiles said as Melissa quickly averted her gaze and pushed another round of morphine into Stiles’ IV. 

“You’re pretty adorable when you’re high,” Derek teased, running a hand over Stiles’ forehead as his eyes fluttered shut. 

“‘M not cute, I’m--” Stiles drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).


End file.
